


all tangeled up in knots

by AlliSquish



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat falls victim to a cat's only enemy, F/M, Yarn, fic commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSquish/pseuds/AlliSquish
Summary: Chat Noir falls victim to a knitter akuma, and Ladybug comes to his rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Almostvivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almostvivian/gifts).



> almosvivian's fic commission from tumblr.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug called out, rushing down the rooftop. She watched in horror as the akuma smacked her partner down, down, down off the rooftops of Paris to the streets below. By a giant, oversized knitting needle.

 The recent akuma victim, an older woman with a basket of yarn of various sizes strapped to her back cackled, continued to spurt nonsense about _“what a naughty kitty you are, Chat Noir!”_

Ladybug sprang from the roof, catching Chat Noir with her yoyo, boomeranging him back into the sky. Chat Noir twisted midair, landing feet first on the roof’s edge alongside Ladybug.

“Thanks for the save, Bugaboo.” He grinned, out of breath.

“No problem, kitty cat,” Marinette teased with more calm than she felt, “Just don’t let her get you all tangled up again.”

“Believe me, that **is so not** on my list of things to do today,” He teased right back, “Even if that yarn does look pretty tempting.”

“Don’t let it distract you.” Ladybug shot, turning her attention back to the furiously knitting Knitter, “She’s up to something.”

A creature born of more yarn skeins than Marinette had even seen in her life loomed over both Chat Noir and herself.

“Time to get back to work!” Chat Noir called out, his baton twirling savagely, striking out against the rearing creature.

-

_“Bye-bye little butterfly.”_ Marinette whispered, watching as the little white butterfly fluttered off, no longer able to do any harm. Ladybug dropped from the roof of the school, landing in the court yard beside Chat Noir.

"D'you wanna give me a hand, Ladybug?" Chat's voice came, muffled by yarn. Marinette couldn't help but laugh- all she could see of her partner was one black gloved hand, waving through the fibers.

"Hold on a sec," Ladybug told him, patting the ball of yarn affectionately, "I already used my lucky charm..." She trailed off, studying the yarn, "Besides, shouldn't this be gone with the akuma?" She plucked at the yarn, still there.

"I don't know," Chat whined, "I already tried my cataclysm. It didn't work either."

"Okay, okay hold on kitty cat," Marinette glanced around, "I'll get you out, no worries."

"Please."

Nothing in the school courtyard looked particularly sharp- Ladybug informed Chat as she looked at the janitor's cart.

"You could always try Marinette's locker. I'm sure she has some sewing supplies in there, like scissors!"

At the sound of her name, Marinette froze, looking wide-eyed at the mountain of yarn. But then it clicked that of course Chat knew who she was- she had helped with akumas more than once... She had even sent him to her!

"Y-yeah, good idea..." Ladybug gulped, dashing off.

Marinette dashed to her locker, working quickly as she could to open it and dig out the scissors from her spare kit she kept at school for emergencies. Her face fell at the sight- the scissors weren't very big, smaller than even her index finger. They weren't meant for major projects like the one waiting for her in the courtyard. They were for things like stray, fraying threads on Alya's shirts.

Marinette glanced at the nearest classroom, idly wondering if maybe she should grab a teacher's scissors instead. She tried the closest door, groaning in frustration when it didn't give.

Neither did the next one she tried. Or the one after that.

The faint beeping in her ears send her rushing back towards the courtyard, unsuccessful.

"Chat?" Ladybug called, genuinely surprised to still see the mass of yarn. Why hadn't it disappeared with the rest of the damage caused by the akuma?

"Still here." His claws waved, "Running out of time though."

"Same," She sighed, "And the scissors aren't the best. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'm surprised Marinette didn't have any."

"I-...She did. But they're pretty tiny. This'll probably take a while."

"I'm shocked she wasn't better stocked. She seems like she would be."

"Oh?" Ladybug asked, picking a hunk of fibers, sawing away best she could, "I didn't think you knew her so well."

Because, she was pretty sure she didn't- not as Marinette at any rate.

"Well, kinda," Chat replied, his hand making a seesaw motion, "She's a friend of a friend."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She seems nice. Kinda shy? Doesn't seem to like me much, to be honest."

"I'm shocked," Ladybug snorted, carefully drawing more of the cotton fibers away from his dangling arm, "Here I thought Chat Noir had a way with all the ladies."

"Not all," Chat tried to pull himself out, only to tangle further. Ladybug sighed, sawing viciously, "Besides, I think she might hate me a little? I, uh, think I messed up when I first met her."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, I... wish I could say it wasn't entirely my fault."

Ladybug sighed with relief when she finally found the shoulder his arm was connected too. She doubled her efforts.

"I think she might have forgiven me though? To be honest, I'm not entirely sure she really remembers I exist for the most part."

Marinette froze her gaze glued onto the tuff of blonde hair finally poking through the layers of yarn.

"I'm... I'm sure she does, Chat," Ladybug offered, ripping what she could, freeing the rest of his head.

Chat Noir gulped down a huge breath of fresh air, "My thanks, my lady. That was terrible."

"It was the least I could. After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

Marinette might not know who, exactly, Chat Noir was under that mask, but at least Ladybug could call him a friend.

"And I'm sure Marinette thinks the same."

"Thank you for the thought, bugaboo." He smiled, clawing the rest of his way out, "But I think it's time to go our separate ways."

The beeping at her ear told Marinette it was past time to go.

"See you tonight?" Ladybug asked, her yoyo prepped for flight.

"Of course, my lady. Nowhere else I'd rather be." And there was his over confident, happy smile Ladybug knew far too well.

Or... maybe not well enough? There was something around the edges of his lips, around the corners of his eyes that seemed... tired, more than anything.

It made him seem... rather lonely.

It probably wasn't the best idea she'd ever had, but Marinette couldn't keep herself from leaning over and brushing her lips against his cheek under the black mask.

"Just don't get all tangled up again, alright?" She winked, her own cheeks flaming as she launched herself away, before Tikki's powers ran out.

There... was a lot more to her kitty cat than she thought, it seemed.


End file.
